


Shopping Solves Everything

by BorderingNothing (taejin_cactus)



Category: Tou Tiao Dou Shi Ta| He Owns the Headlines |Top News King
Genre: Andrew is a smart boy, Confused and Naive Ethan, Dating Scandal, Fangirls, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, Shopping, online hate, shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejin_cactus/pseuds/BorderingNothing
Summary: From the Webtoon "Tou Tiao Dou Shi Ta":Ethan Young is the visual and main dancer of one of the most popular idol group called 'FLY' who always finds himself on headlines for the random things that he does. He's pretty much used to it until he finds himself in another, particularly nasty dating scandal with a married actress. He starts counting down the angry calls from the head boss when Andrew, his ever aloof and serious bandmate, drags him away to another shopping spree.Later he ponders about how everything seems to get better after they keep shopping:Ethan: "Hey does shopping really solve everything?"Dorian: " "Ethan: "I heard once that for some people, buying things makes all the problems go away. I guess it's true huh."Dorian: " "Andrew: "Hopeless"





	Shopping Solves Everything

[Will be posted later on! Here's the Link to the Manga: https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-100151505]


End file.
